Tim Gutterson
Deputy Marshall Tim Gutterson is a another member of the Lexington US Marshal Task Force and the team's sniper. He's also a former Army Ranger --a sniper-- and a crack-shot. He is portrayed by starring cast member Jacob Pitts. Biography Not much is known about Tim's earlier life except what has been given to the audience throughout the course of Seasons 1 and 2. Prior to becoming a Deputy US Marshal, Tim was a former US Army Ranger. A highly trained sniper, Tim served a tour in Afghanistan and had claimed a few high profile targets during his tour. Sometime after his tour, Tim would join the US Marshal Service and become a Deputy US Marshal. Prior to the arrival of Raylan, Tim was the Task Force's newest member having been assigned to Lexington for the past 9 months. Being an Army Ranger trained sniper, Tim is an excellent marksman in all types of firearms. Though nowhere near the skill of Raylan's quick-draw, Tim exceeds Raylan in marksmanship. Season 1 We are first introduced to Tim during the midst of the pilot episode Fire in the Hole. During the course of this episode, Tim personally questioned Ava Crowder after her arrest of shooting her husband, and when the task force was being ambushed by Boyd Crowder's two cronies he personally wounded both of them with his sniper rifle. Tim is next seen in the episode Riverbrook, in which the task force is hunting for an escaped fugitive by the name of Douglas Cooper. While staking out Cooper's ex-wife, it gives Raylan time to better connect with Tim in which he learns about Tim's background as an Army Ranger sniper. Later in the episode, Tim pulls out his sniper rifle, and takes out Cooper's accomplice after he attempts to kill Raylan. Tim is next seen in Fixer, in which he hands Raylan custody of one of the task force's confidential informant's by the name of Arnold Pinter, who had been Tim's snitch for the last 9 months. He also assists in the arrest and apprehension of a fugitive early in the episode as well. Tim is not seen again until only seen briefly in the episode The Collection, in which he interrogates an art dealer suspected of selling forged Hitler paintings. Tim is next seen in Blowback, in which he helps assist Raylan to peacefully resolve a hostage situation by running to a local chicken joint, and bringing back fried chicken. In The Hammer, Tim is seen briefly giving Raylan information concerning Federal Judge Mike Reardon's past cases, while trying to find the one responsible for the judge's assassination attempt. He is next seen in Veterans, first accompanying the task force in raiding Boyd Crowder's "church" campground. Tim is next seen helping Raylan and Art enter the VFW, after being denied entry for not being military veterans. Later in the episode he is seen with the task force raiding Boyd's "church" campground again. Season 2 In season 2, Tim is first seen in The Moonshine War being the witness to Raylan relinquishing his firearm, as standard procedure for all police officers involved shootings resulting in the death of a suspect. Tim is next seen in The Life Inside, with Raylan accompanying him, transporting a pregnant female prisoner, Jamie Berglund, to her scheduled doctor's appointment. However, after they get hoodwinked by two armed thugs who take Jamie, both Tim and Raylan try to find the missing pregnant fugitive. They finally get a break in the case, which leads them to a prison guard Glenn Cosgrove. Cosgrove then leads the two to the house in which Jamie is being held. Both Tim and Raylan corner Jamie and the last remaining thug, Jess Timmons, and Timmons threatens to kill Jamie's unborn child. After Raylan's warning about a single shot placed at a spot that can kill Timmons without endangering Jamie or the child called the apricot falls on deaf ears, Tim takes the shot and kills Timmons. Tim is next seen in Blaze of Glory, first at a concert in which both Raylan and Winona are in attendance, and next with Raylan at Art's office receiving the news from the prosecutor's office that the killing of Jess Timmons was justified. Later in the episode, Tim assists Rachel in interviewing Winona, and during the course of the interview Tim seems to be cold and distant towards everyone. In Save My Love, Tim and the rest of the task force helps assist the FBI when the fake $100 bill Winona took in the previous episode was not placed back into evidence. Season 3 Tim is first seen at the beginning of the Season 3 premiere The Gunfighter. Tim tells Raylan about Fletcher Nix, and how he murdered Delmar Coats and a pizza delivery guy that was held hostage. Tim then tells him that Fletcher Nix worked as a security installer for Wynn Duffy, and Tim, after a lot of coaxing, manages to get Raylan to tag along and help him (despite the fact that Raylan was on light duty and was not supposed to be out with the Marshals.) Soon after meeting Robert Quarles, Raylan manages to persuade Tim to look into Robert Quarles and find all the leads he can, much to Tim's displeasure over his constant favors. Thanks to Tim, Raylan is able to locate the closest person to Quarles currently in Kentucky, being Sammy Tonin. Relationships *Raylan Givens: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal, and Fellow Task Force member. Tim and Raylan's relationship is of professional camaraderie. Though Raylan never served in the military, Tim has great respect for Raylan due to his skills in the quick-draw and as a gunfighter. More importantly, like Tim, Raylan understands what it means to take someone's life up close and personal. Despite the fact that Raylan's lack of obeying authority has placed him at odds with Tim's military values, Tim understands that when Raylan needs to do something, it's best not to get in his way. *Rachel Brooks: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal *Art Mullen: Boss Memorable Quotes *"I can’t carry a tune. I don’t know how to shoot a basketball and my handwriting is uh, barely legible. But I don’t miss." *"At least you got to shoot your father. Mine had the nerve to die before I got back from Basic with skills and a loaded weapon." *“You want me to kill ‘em or wing ‘em?” *"I’m officially requisitioning this chicken. If this doesn’t pay for it, send an invoice to the courthouse." *"I love this shit...this shit gets me hard." Appearances Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3